<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrow by Invidia1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199438">Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988'>Invidia1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Blindfolds, Breastplay, Bullet Vibrators, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Restraints, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:23:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first smut from me for this fandom for Arjuna. I hope those who read it will enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There is a mild embarrassment to having anyone focus their attention on your chest. You were a bit larger than normal and that made for interesting conversations.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But conversations is what lead to this exchange with Arjuna. You feel your face burn in embarrassment as he finishes tying nylon rope in place around your breasts. The archer has a look of amusement on his face as he stops to rub your chest. Seeing how you lean into his hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Master, this is a good look for you." He has his gloves on for this and through the soft fabric he feels your chest palms rubbing over nipples.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"T-this is embarrassing!" You feel a squeeze on your nipples and tugs with his fingers at the peaks. You squirm and bite back a moan as Arjuna squeezes a bit more rough.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You arch into his touch feeling hot just from how his fingers work you so nicely. There is a deep flush to your face with how you catch him so focused on your face, amazed amusement on Arjuna’s face seeing just how his hands make you lose your composure. At the squeeze he makes full palms over the full of your breasts he sees such an erotic face out of you that he wonders what else he can draw from you.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master, you make such wonderful expressions. Just from your breasts played with.” As Arjuna spoke you arched more when his fingers tugged more at your nipples. You go with them, he lets go and you drop down back onto the bed. You miss the mild smirk that crosses his lips, seeing you so pliable at his touch. The fabric of his gloves made the tugs more bearable, so when you felt skin your attention is drawn up to look at the Archer.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it is time for some further entertainment. Where do you keep them?” Your face is red knowing what he is asking. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bottom right drawer.” You admit, and Arjuna leaves you temporarily to sift through the drawer. You can hear distinct buzzes from certain ones flipped on to check for battery life. He returns to your side with a wide smile and eyes full of promise.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These should do for what I want to do.” You see him with a few egg vibrators you have, a stimulator, and a vibe you had grabbed in your lovers likeness in color and size. A strip of cloth in his hands and more rope.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You trust me right?” Arjuna asks, lowering his head down to press a swift kiss to you, and you eagerly return it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I do.” You feel his smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, safeword for when you have had enough. Arrow.” You nod in agreement. One more kiss between you two, and he fits the blindfold in place. You soon feel the add of the rope being woven around your body. You lift your hips when he taps your leg or side to do so. A series of towels laid underneath your waist, you feel yourself hot at the idea of what he is going to do to you.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You also hear him put music on to help disguise the sounds you’ll be making. Something to keep the mood going. Loud enough for what you need.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There we are.” Arjuna hums in admiration of his own handwork. You were slowly eased into this over time. Through many rounds of trial and errors. Always with a knife near to cut the ropes if needed. You feel lips against your neck, and delicate bites just along your collarbone. His hands return to your breasts and squeezes gently testing your response to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a soft sound to his ears, Arjuna hums in approval of the sound you make. You hear and feel him shift his weight on the bed to attend to you more fully. You feel nips from your neck to your lips while his hands move down to collect one of the bullet vibrators.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel it pressed against your neck at the junction between collarbone and shoulder. You squirm light, and he moves it from there to the other side following a path he makes. At a breast he presses the full of it with his palm to a nipple earning a full jolt out of you.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That feel good?” Arjuna inquires as he presses the device on the other breast circling it with it. You moan out light as he teases you with the vibrations there. If you had to guess he is wide grinned by now just seeing you shiver and shake from the teases. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It feels very good.” You answer him, Arjuna takes it as initiative to go further and slips the bullet down along the front of your slit. He positions it right where he wants to leave it, nestled against your clit and pressed from the rope he had tied.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The reaction he was waiting for, he sees you jolt and then thrash from the vibrations against you. Sitting back to watch as you moan out softly, and shudder. Arjuna takes another of the same toy, and uses it along your legs till he centers it at your entrance and presses it in.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You jump again and can feel your head hazy with pleasure, your hands grip and let go of the bedsheet underneath you. You soon feel lips against your neck again sucking at a spot. Arjuna entranced by how you endure so much for him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His nibbling on your neck doesn’t stop for a while, his fingers go back to where the bullet rests against your clit and presses it closer and rocks it just enough for you to feel varying pressures and buzzes from the egg.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna hears you sigh in his ear and shake as you chase an orgasm. He raises up a bit to watch you as you feel the brink of an orgasm hit you, when you whimper in need you feel the bullet pressed closer to bring you through it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna feels his face hot at seeing you lose your composure in such a way, thrashing just from the way your orgasm hits. You feel the bullet rubbing against your clit to stimulate another and you wriggle up closing your legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Arjuna, I’m too sensitive.” You say loud enough for him to understand. He switches the toy off for now, and focuses on grabbing the other sex toy, another vibrator but in likeness to his size. You hear the buzzing of it, and it run along your neck and body. He pauses it over a breast and you shiver from the feel of it at a nipple.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel yourself ready to continue more play and part your legs again for Arjuna to lower the toy to run it through your folds gathering slick. The smooth feeling of the vibrator glided along nicely till he centers it at your entrance and pushes it in. You arch up again feeling the push in, you shiver in anticipation, as Arjuna pulls his hand back and thrusts the toy in watching your face. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna shifts in his own spot, being bothered by his own clothing. He leaves the vibrator in as he focuses to remove his clothes, sighing in relief. He returns to your side and picks up the pace with his hand, while grabbing the last toy he had snagged. A clit stimulator. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear the sound of it, and fidget from already having  something inside you, but feeling the direct pulse of the toy centered around your clit. You arch and any moans you were holding back comes out in frequent chants of his name.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna holds your legs down and he’s amazed at such a reaction out of you. The previous orgasm proving to be what makes you writhe for his touch. He focuses the stimulator just right and presses so it surrounds the nub entirely, he feels your legs trembling and he sees your mouth parted in a perfect ‘O.’  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hands grasp at the bindings he had tied you well knowing you would try to grab his hands to tug it off. You thrash wild, and without a thought as your mind goes blank from the combined of the vibrator being pushed in deep focused on another spot and the toy on your nub. You release a loud cry of his name as a more powerful orgasm hits you coating his hands in fluid as you gush from the combined pleasure.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you could see Arjuna’s face, he had a wild look to his eyes, seeing you lost to what you felt to the point you are still trembling with aftershocks. He keeps the stimulator where it is, even as you writhe and wriggle from sensitivity. This works to make another build in you, your toes curl as you push your feet on the bed raising to his hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it, again.” Arjuna murmurs under his breath, you focus on his words and bite your lip a lighter climax runs through you and you pant for air as you reach this one. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna tugs the toys off after this one, the sight of you wild and in bliss doing wonders for him. The blindfold is tugged off your eyes, and his brown eyes are the first thing you see as he hovers over you. Nestling himself between your legs, you give him a pleading look.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Endure me a little longer? I promise you’ll feel great by the end of this.” Arjuna presses the side of his face to yours. He holds back long enough to undo the ropes, using the knife he has for this. The moment your arms are free, you wind them at his neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna wastes no more time as he lines himself to your soaked opening and pushes in without another thought. He sighs in relief at feeling your heat surround his cock. You push your hips to his eagerly awaiting him to move.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna does move in slow drawn out thrusts, you appreciate the slow movements, but you want him to be rougher. You tug him down from his shoulders, fingers digging into dark skin as he meets you for a much wanted kiss.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel him pick up the pace, till the roll of his hips caused a rush through your spine, he had hit your g-spot, and he picks up on it after the way your eyes widen in shock. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna aims for that spot, while one of his hands searches for that stimulator and once he has it, he puts it back onto your clit to speed you along to another orgasm. He feels the way you squeeze him, he also feels the way your hands splay across his chest feeling it while his free hand goes into your hair to tug it enough that you feel a mix of pain among all the pleasure.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of your hands goes up to his face and touches along side his jaw, he leans his head to your hand. A moment of softness among the movements, the teasing, and raw of your emotions together. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You part your lips for another stream of his name to spill only to be kissed, tongue slipping in along side yours. Your free hand goes to his shoulder where you dig your nails in as he increases the toys power and focuses it between you. Even grinding his hips to keep it in place as he does short thrusts in.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tense up, legs moving to wrap at his waist and tug him closer. Any cry you were about to make was swallowed by his kiss. Arjuna goes harder till you seize up and both of your hands rake down his back. Arjuna continues to thrust in riding his own orgasm as he fills you. Both of you meet the other for another kiss coming down from your highs together.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Arjuna, take it off please! My Arrow! I had enough...” You say your safeword and Arjuna nods removing the toy, powering it off and tugs you both to lay on your sides together. Arjuna was about to pull from you till you cling close to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A little more like this? I had enough of the toys. Not of you yet.” You feel sheepish as you admit you want more of him. He offers a half smile, and nods.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then I shall do my best. Master.” He says with ease, and begins to work to rouse your body again. Even pulling from you momentarily to move so his head is down between your thighs. He runs his tongue along your clit to rouse you again. His fingers working to slip into you ignoring his own taste as he runs his tongue from clit to opening then back.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you were ready for more from him, he resumes pushing back into you and and eagerly does slow languid thrusts focusing on the feel with you, listening to your sighs and pleas for him to move faster or harder till he adjusts you both to sit more on his lap as he helps you rock and grind your hips to his.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t take long for you to peak again, the overstimulation making it easier to reach faster. Arjuna buries his face into your chest as he feels you clench on him again. Quiet moans till you both have had enough.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You treat me so well, Arjuna.” You run your fingers through his hair, earning some hums of approval.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am glad, Master.” He keeps his head on your chest listening to your heartbeat finding it soothing. He notes when you fall asleep and lets you rest for now, he’ll have to bring more ideas up to you of things to enjoy. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last few things he does before he entertains joining you in rest, he cleans you up and himself while also dressing you in a over shirt before settling down letting you roll to him and curl to his side.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arjuna winds his arms around you, and sighs in relief at the contented feel of you in his arms.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>